1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pneumatic tire.
2. Related Art
There is a tire including a plurality of main grooves extending in a tire circumference direction on a tread, and a narrow groove extending in the tire circumference direction in a zigzag pattern on a rib interposed between the two main grooves (For example, see JP-A-2013-71555). The narrow groove described above has an effect of securing side-skid-resistance properties.
There is also a tire including sipes on both sides of a rib in a tire width direction (for example, see JP-A-2003-2014). The above-described rib provided with the sipes formed thereon has good road-hugging properties, and this uneven-wear-resistance properties of the tire are ensured.
However, even though the narrow groove having a zigzag pattern is formed, advanced wear of the tread may pose a risk of impeding maintenance of the side-skid-resistance properties. When the sipes are formed on both sides of the rib in the tire width direction, the uneven-wear-resistance properties of the tire are ensured to some extent. However, further improvement of the uneven-wear-resistance properties is desired. If the wear of the tread becomes advanced, the sipes may become less effective for ensuring the uneven-wear-resistance properties.